Medo
by Kagamichin
Summary: Mu teme falar seus sentimentos para Shaka. Mas o que ele não sabe é que nem para tudo nessa vida devese ter medo, principalmente, medo de amar e ser amado. O ariano perderá o medo de falar tudo ao seu amor? [Mu Pov][ShakaxMu][Yaoi][Lemon]


_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –

* * *

**_

**Titulo:** Medo

**Autora:** Gemini Sakura

**Capítulos:** Único

**Classificação:** M

**Summary:** Mu teme falar seus sentimentos para Shaka. O ariano perderá o medo de falar tudo ao seu amor? Mas o que ele não sabe é que nem para tudo nessa vida deve-se ter medo, principalmente, medo de amar e ser amado. (Mu Pov)(ShakaxMu)(Yaoi)(Lemon)

* * *

**Medo**

Estou na porta da casa de virgem, bati e ia entrar logo em seguida, mas estava com medo. Como podia? Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro, como posso ter medo de algo? Quem sabe estou com medo da resposta, da rejeição. Mas me pergunto ainda como!? Se isso não chega nem perto de todas as batalhas que travamos? De repente alguém aparece na minha frente e diz com toda a calma:

– As palavras podem ferir mais do que um gesto, é disto que está com medo.

Ele tinha razão, estava com medo das palavras que escutaria caso não gostasse do que eu estava prestes a fazer. Apenas admiro aquela perfeição, aquela beleza inigualável, aquele Deus. Tinha certeza do que queria. Que se dane os gestos, as palavras, os medos! Eu só quero uma coisa, única, mas que faz diferença. Meu primeiro pensamento não coerente, ai meu Zeus a que ponto estou chegando! Decidido, me aproximo um pouco receoso, mas sigo em frente, não pensando em nada e nem nas conseqüências que isto pode vir a ter. Não agüento mais, prenso-o contra a parede e o beijo com volúpia, desejo, e a cima de tudo com amor. Estava ciente de que a partir de agora tudo poderia acontecer. Surpreendo-me, ele estava correspondendo e parecia estar gostando. Paro de beijá-lo e me afasto rapidamente. Estava esperando o ataque, para minha surpresa, ele enlaçou seus braços em minha cintura e aproximou sua boca de minha orelha, deixando-a rente ao meu ouvido, perigosamente perto demais, não pude evitar de soltar um leve suspiro e sentir um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, quando o ar quente de sua boca bateu contra minha pele e ele sussurrou:

– Porque parou e se afastou? Não gostou? Está com medo?

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, com aquela aproximação e aquela voz sensual. Não consegui nem se quer me mexer, quem dera falar. Sim, meu amado acertou, eu estava mais uma vez com medo. Medo de que tudo o que ele estava fazendo fosse apenas pura gozação com meus sentimentos. Mas ele nunca fora disso, não seria capaz de brincar comigo, ou seria? Cansei de meu silencio, vou falar tudo e de uma vez só. Decidi. Era isso e não iria desistir, cheguei até aqui por causa disso e irei ir até o fim.

– Shaka... – ótimo, comecei a fazer essas pausas, não posso parar, não agora. – Shaka, bem eu preciso falar tudo para você, esse meu silencio e essa coisa de que eu não sei de nada e não sinto nada, já cansei...

– Mu aonde quer chegar?

– Me deixe terminar. Vou ser direto, mas espero que não se afaste de mim.

Vi-o afirmar positivamente com a cabeça, segurando uma de minhas mãos. Respirei fundo, fechando os olhos, para acalmar-me, abri-os e encarei os azuis que me fitavam intensamente. Abri a boca e falei:

– Eu preciso de você por que te amo! – Pronto falei, acho que nunca havia me sentido assim antes, mas me senti leve, acho que foi por causa da confissão, a qual eu sempre escondi de tudo e de todos.

– Mu eu pensava que... – O interrompi –

– Pensava que você era só um amigo para mim? – Me alterei um pouco –

– Não Um. – o cavaleiro de virgem falou com a voz suave – Eu pensava que amasse o Aiolia, afinal, vocês sempre estavam juntos, nunca separavam-se.

– Eu e Aiolia!? Nunca! Sempre estávamos juntos, porque ele me ajudava a ter coragem para falar que te amo... – "Se ele não fizer nada, ótimo, vou me sentir um completo idiota, irei embora e não sei se conseguirei manter nossa amizade..." –

Pensei, mas quando me dei conta Shaka já havia me tomado os lábios, sem ao menos dizer alguma coisa. Fiquei espantado com a ação dele, nunca pensara que Shaka de virgem poderia ser tão... Impulsivo? Não as palavras certas seriam: direto e rápido. Será que ele lê pensamentos? É melhor eu não saber vai ser pior. Quando seus lábios deixaram os meus, apenas olhei-o nos olhos.

– Mu, eu te amo também, mas pensava que amava o Aiolia então não fiz nada desde então, mas agora que sei a verdade... – hesitou – Fica comigo?

Aquelas palavras soaram tão bem que mal consegui responder um sim. Eu estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, não demorou muito para que novamente começássemos a nos beijar e consequentemente estávamos começando a nos despir, indo na direção do quarto de Shaka. Ao chegarmos lá já estávamos nus. Ele me deitou na cama e me perguntou:

– É isso que você quer?

Obviamente que quero, mas nada saiu de minha boca a não ser gemidos de prazer e vontade de ter Shaka dentro de mim. Mesmo não dizendo nada, Shaka entendeu, beijou-me rápidamente nos lábios, descendo para o pescoço, deixando rastros de saliva por onde passava. Deteu-se num de meus mamilos, logo, havia descido mais um pouco, sem cerimônia, abocanhou meu membro já ereto, sugando-o com vontade. Soltei um gemido alto ao sentir sua boca o envolver. Com toda a certeza do mundo, eu estava muito vermelho. Shaka parou antes que eu pudesse gozar, ficando entre minhas pernas, subindo e beijando novamente meus lábios, porém dessa vez um beijo mais selvagem. Devagar, começou a penetração, fechei os olhos com força, tentando não soltar nenhum grito de dor, para não assustar meu amado. Quando dei por mim, ele estava totalmente dentro de mim, começando levemente um movimento. Movimentei-me também, deixando claro de que poderia continuar, e assim o fez. Podia ver o rosto de Shaka rubro, soltando alguns gemidos. Seus lábios entreabertos e os cabelos caindo sobre sua face o faziam parecer um anjo, lindo e maravilhoso. Não tardou para que chegássemos ao nosso máximo, deixei que mais um gemido escapasse, e Shaka, deixou-se cair em cima de mim. Adormecemos.

Na manhã seguinte, lá estava eu na casa de virgem, deitado na cama de meu amor. Então nada tinha sido um sonho, fora real e muito real, ele estava ao meu lado, ainda dormindo como um anjo. Resolvi dar-lhe apenas um leve beijo na boca para não acorda-lo, e já ia voltando para minha casa quando um par de braços me agarra por trás.

– Gostou da noite Muzinho?

Muzinho, gostei disso.

– Não gostei, amei!

– Perdeu o medo?

– ...

– Não precisa me falar, eu sei que esta bem se não, não estaria me olhando.

Um leve silêncio ficou entre nós, mas logo o agarrei e comecei um longo beijo cheio de amor, mas desta vez sem medo de palavra alguma, pois sabia que nada aconteceria enquanto estivesse do lado de meu amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic reescrita e muito mudada! Espero que tenham gostado n.n 

Não sei fazer direito _ShakaxMu_, mas tentei! Também não sei se ficou bom o lemon, foi rapidinho essa parte, mas em fim... Arigatou por terem lido!

Se não for pedir muito, **_Deixem um review!_**

**Galaxian Kissus, Ja ne n.n/**


End file.
